magicalstarsignfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorbet
, also known as Sugar (シュガー Shugaa) to Japanese players, is the Water Starsign magician of the main group, and a student at Will-o-Wisp Academy. History Like the majority of other characters, not much else is known about her past, though it is eventually revealed that her family is rather poor, meaning that they can't keep up with paying her tuition and that it is inevitable that Sorbet will have to drop out of school. Joining Party She is spotted on Gren after the main character, Lassi, Mokka, and Chai arrive and meet Pico, though she cannot be recruited until near the resolution of the Starfall Festival plot. Once she becomes the final part of the team, her Water Magic can be used in the overworld to wash gummy worms out of their holes, making it easier to obtain them. In Battle Like Lassi, it is best to keep Sorbet in the back row. She is generally useful for healing, though she also doubles as a tough magic user when she isn't being used for such a purpose. Also similar to Lassi, despite the fact she can cast spells and recover MP well, she is physically frail, further relegating her to the back. Personality Sorbet is perhaps the most serious out of all of the six magicians, being more so than even Mokka, and is considered a highly intelligent, strong girl. She's typically very cool and collected in the face of danger, though will often figuratively take the whole universe upon her shoulders and take others' problems upon herself to solve. This is shown when trying to find the Wood Millenium Gummy, the flower must devour someone in order to make the gummy and after Semolina volunteers, Sorbet says that if Semolina hadn't, she would have done it herself and when she doesn't tell anyone of her plan to save Miss Madeline on Razen, leading the other students, such as Pico and Lassi, to believe that she had truly betrayed them, when in reality, she had not. In contrast to the others' more upbeat personalities, Sorbet can be frustrated and depressed, especially when thinking of her family's situation, and tends to snap at others when in such a mood. Throughout the game, it is shown that she feels the closest bond with Pico. Though Pico openly displays his love for her, Sorbet usually seems too absorbed in something to notice or just seems to flat-out ignore him, or perhaps might not even notice his intentions, but it could be argued that she might have a crush on him as well. Fake Traitorship After going off on the ship back on Gren, Sorbet "joins forces" with Master Kale, turns against her friends, and kidnaps Celadon, who was keeping up the barrier protecting the town of pots. Later, after Kale, Master Chard, Miss Madeliene and all of his enigmas are transported to Nova, the light planet, it was revealed that Sorbet pretended to turn traitor and kidnapped Celadon for protection against Kale's magic. Possible Love Interest? It is strongly hinted throughout the game that Pico likes Sorbet and at some points, it seems she shows a little bit of affection towards him. Spells *Hailstorm *Fresh Drop *Absolute Zero *Sparkling Shield *Zap O' War *Celestial Swap (optional) *High Art (optional) *Brawly Ball (optional) *Comet Shower (optional) Category:Desciption Category:Protagonist Category:Heros Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Humans